gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yay Ka-Boom-Boom
Yay Ka-Boom-Boom is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from the garage at Doherty, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission The Loco Syndicate is now finished, and the only thing left to do is to destroy the yay factory in Doherty. Wu Zi Mu's guy has set a wired car for the job. Carl then goes to the garage in Downtown. CJ picks up the wired Tampa and goes to the factory. The gate is closed and there are two guards. Carl kills the guards and the gate is opened. Here, more men inside try to kill CJ, who eventually kills them all. CJ gets inside the factory and parks near the chemical containers. He activates the bomb and he has to run away. He gets out of the building, and a car gets in the factory. Carl kills the people carried by the vehicle, and gets out of the factory via a ramp, since the gate was closed. Carl safely gets back to his garage, ending his syndicate worries in San Fierro. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up the wired car from the Bomb Shop *Park the car inside the Crack lab *Kill the Guards, that will get their attention *Use the Ramp to get into the crack lab *Park the car near the chemical containers *Get out of the warehouse before the timer runs out *Escape out the Main gates *Use the Car to ramp over the wall *Get back to the Garage Reward The rewards for this mission are $25,000 and increased respect. The missions Monster and Zeroing In are unlocked, with the latter mission needing the Driving School be passed first ( if the Wang Autos asset is bought). The player may also buy the M4 from Ammunation from this mission onwards. The player may also now traverse Tierra Robada, Bone County and Las Venturas without getting any police attention, although Carl cannot yet buy safehouses in Las Venturas. Despite the new areas opening up, several more San Fierro-based missions remain before the region is complete. Cesar will stop phoning you about the Big Smoke's Cash side missions after this mission (which may also be considered a reward). Post mission phone call The unknown caller, which is two missions later revealed (spoiler) will call CJ. Carl Johnson: Speak on it. Unknown Caller: This is a friend of yours. I've got some information relating to your brother. Come to my ranch and I'll explain. It's in Tierra Robada, cross the Garver Bridge, head south. Carl Johnson: Who the fuck is this? Unknown Caller: I can't talk right now, get your ass over here. Carl Johnson: Moms always told me not to talk to strangers. Unknown Caller: And look what happened to the bitch. Now if you want your brother to go to sleep tonight with his tongue intact get your ass over here. Goodbye. Trivia *Woozie can be seen in the garage window doing nothing before he enters the room to inform CJ about the factory. *The wired car has a special numberplate 'TIME8OMB' at the rear and at the front "SH37 DEA" which means "SHIT DEA" when translating the 3 and 7 on the plate to Leet. *The mechanic's actor, who supplies CJ with the rigged car, also voices many other characters in the game including Wu Zi Mu's assistant. *In previous games when you drive a car that has a bomb, a damage bar appears, which if filled up makes the vehicle explode. In this mission, you drive a rigged car, but there's no damage bar. *Jumping from the ramp will give you a unique stunt jump bonus. If the jump wasn't successful, try again after the mission. The gate will be open. *There is a subtitle error in the post mission phone call; CJ says 'Speak on it', however the subtitle's read 'Yes?' *With all the bridges in the state now open to traffic, the player may notice a change in how the AI-controlled vehicles behave. Prior to this (after The Green Sabre) computer-controlled traffic does not cross the bridges between Flint County and Los Santos/Red County. Now that all the bridges are open, vehicles cross all the bridges normally. *Once this mission is complete, WCTR News informs that the police "celebrates" the factory's destruction. Gallery YayKa-Boom-Boom-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson about to activate the time bomb in the vehicle. Video Walkthrough de:Yay Ka-Boom-Boom es:Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions